1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding machine and more particularly to a grinding machine capable of finely adjusting and setting the surfaces of workpieces to be ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ends of a workpiece are often required to be ground parallel with the reference position of the workpiece with a considerable degree of accuracy. For example, when grinding the magnetic head of a magnetic recorder, it is necessary to grind the gap depth, that is, pole height thereof to a level. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a surface 24a is required to be ground parallel to the reference surface connecting P to P of the magnetic head blank, that is, with all the distances from the reference surface kept constant.
Conventionally, however, when grinding a workpiece to such a shape, the workpiece is held with some inclination in an inclined jig. As a result, the operating efficiency is very low. Furthermore, any fine adjustment of inclination cannot be made. This makes it difficult to finish a product with a high parallelism as required, much less to measure and grind workpieces automatically.
This invention basically eliminates the above-mentioned prior art drawbacks and overcomes the limits of the prior art. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a grinding machine capable of finely adjusting and setting the position of a workpiece to be ground. It is a further object of the invention to provide a grinding machine capable of performing the automatic adjustment, setting and grinding of a workpiece sequentially.